


it’s about a different kind of intimacy

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy and Elena try to have a relaxing morning together.





	it’s about a different kind of intimacy

Missions often took a lot out of the agents and this one was no exception. So the moment, the team is dismissed, Daisy makes her way to the room she shares with Elena.

 

Elena wasn’t needed on the mission so she trained while Daisy was gone so it is no surprise that she is in their room already given how late at night it is.

 

“Elena, hey.”

 

Daisy smiles at her girlfriend as she drops her bag on the floor by the door.

 

Looking up from the bed where she was slowly drifting off because she didn’t know what time Daisy would return, Elena returns the smile before moving to climb out of bed.

 

“Daisy, you’re back.”

 

Elena crosses the room to her girlfriend who opens her arms toward her and steps in them, wrapping her arms around Daisy’s torso as arms wrap around her back. They hold each other tightly.

 

“I told you I’d come back to you, babe.”

 

Leaning up, Elena kisses her softly for a few moments.

 

“Let’s go to bed, it’s been a long day. Bobbi kicked my ass in training today.”

 

Daisy nods then leads her over to their bed, glad she showered earlier right after returning from the field.

 

Pulling back the blankets on the bed, Elena slips underneath and makes herself comfortable as she waits for Daisy to join her.

 

In the meantime, Daisy strips off her pants and bra before placing them in the dirty clothes basket along with her socks, completely cool with sleeping in the t-shirt she changed into after her shower. Then she climbs in on the right side of the bed.

 

Elena moves so she lays her head on Daisy’s chest then drapes her arm across Daisy’s waist before throwing her leg over Daisy’s right leg causing Daisy to chuckle as she makes herself comfortable with an arm around Elena.

 

“Good night, Elena. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, Daisy.”

 

They fall asleep rather quickly because of their earlier exertions.

 

The shrill of the alarm went off as usual but this time, Daisy knocks it off of the bedside table once she shut it off because it’s been ages since they’ve had a lie in especially one together.

 

At the same time, Elena buries her face in Daisy chest as she tries to block out the noise then sighs in relief once it stops.

 

“Do we have to get up?” Elena asks, her voice barely audible because of her position.

 

“Nope. Short of a world ending crisis, we’re not getting up until we’re good and ready,” replies Daisy.

 

“Or your stomach makes us?” asks Elena who then pokes Daisy’s stomach jokingly.

 

Daisy grabs her hand and kisses it.

 

Shifting her position, Elena leans up and over to give Daisy a kiss which she returns just as softly because this morning isn’t about passion, it’s about a different kind of intimacy.

 

Daisy brings her hand up to Elena’s hair and runs her fingers through the ends.

 

Its moments like this where they forget they live in a military base.

 

“Do you think you’ll ever move out from the Playground even if you stay with S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Elena asks as she looks up at Daisy.

 

The question causes Daisy to go silent for a few moments but her hand doesn’t stop its motions.

 

“I’ve never thought about it because this is the most permanent thing I’ve had. However, if you move with me then I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

 

Elena feels disappointed as Daisy starts talking but then the feeling changes to something more positive.

 

“I think I would like that too.”

 

Daisy smiles then kisses her girlfriend.

 

Silence falls over the two women as they enjoy the physical contact of the moment.

 

Moving so she’s laying on her side, Daisy brings her hand up to Elena’s face and cups her cheek then strokes it with her thumb, getting a smile from her girlfriend.

 

Daisy knows she doesn’t know everything but one thing she does know is that she will always fight for Elena and relationship. No one else has made her understand the idea of a person being home like Elena has.

 

“I love you, Elena. More than you could know.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Elena wraps her arm around Daisy’s waist and closed the distance between them as Daisy copies her.

 

The room is quiet and neither woman can resist falling back to sleep.

 

It’s not like they had to be anywhere any time soon.

 

Just as they manage to get to sleep, there’s a loud pounding on their door.

 

“What are the chances they’ll go away if we don’t answer and pretend we’re asleep?” Daisy asks in a whisper.

 

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” Elena replies just as softly.

 

The pounding continues for a couple minutes then they hear footsteps walk away from the room.

 

Daisy and Elena look at each other for a couple seconds then burst out laughing.

 

They both end up on their backs as they laugh.

 

Suddenly, there is another knock at their door causing them to look at each other.

 

They try to remain silent but this time, it wasn’t possible.

 

“Daisy! Elena! You better be awake.” Jemma calls from the other side of the door.

 

Daisy groans and Elena sighs.

 

“So much for our relaxing lie in,” Daisy states looking over at Elena.

 

“There is always tomorrow.” She replies.

 

Rolling over, Daisy gets off of the bed then heads to the door.

 

“Okay! Okay! We’re up, Jemma. Now, what do you want?”

 

“It’s time for breakfast. You don’t want to miss out, do you?”

 

Daisy sighs.

 

“We have plans so we’ll grab something to eat later.”

 

Jemma frowns.

 

“It’s not a big deal, Jemma so don’t worry about it.”

 

Bobbi appears out of nowhere and wraps an arm around Jemma’s shoulders.

 

“Sorry about her, Rockstar.”

 

The two women walk away as Daisy smiles fondly.

 

She closes the door then returns to the bed where Elena still lays comfortable.

 

“I think I will be ready for breakfast in a couple hours.”

 

Elena smirks.

 

“Won’t that be lunch then?”

 

Daisy grabs her pillow then smacks Elena with it.

 

“Oh, so that’s how it is?”

 

Elena grabs her own pillow and returns fire.

 

Soon, they have two destroyed pillows as the women collapse on the bed together.

 

“I am ready for a nap,” states Elena.

 

“Me too.”

 

Daisy and Elena curl up together and go back to sleep.

 

They eventually get up when Jemma knocks on their door and requesting they actually go eat something because proper nutrition is very important for humans and Inhumans alike.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: *slams fist on table* QUAKESHOT PROMPT ABOUT BEING LAZY IN THE MORNING AND NOT WANTING TO GET UP AND ITS JUST TEETH ROTTING FLUFF PLS AND THANK YOU????


End file.
